A Dream
by Shina Suzuki
Summary: Kisah seorang archer yang ingin menjadi seperti kakaknya--kuat dan baik hati. Sebuah impian yang paling tinggi baginya.


**Author's Opening ****Note: **Wedeww, fic pertama saya di fandom RO... sori kalo rada gaje... -author ditendang ke luar angkasa-

**Warning: **Kisah kakak-beradik yang rada nggak mungkin, bahasa yang terlalu mendramatisir, alur cerita yang gajel, pengulangan kata, typo, dsb.

* * *

Suzuna selalu ingin menjadi seperti kakaknya.

Setiap ia melihat kakaknya yang seorang High Wizard itu beraksi, dengan segala spell tingkat tinggi yang tidak akan mungkin ia kuasai, ia selalu terkagum-kagum. Walaupun di Rune Midgard masih banyak orang yang lebih kuat dari kakaknya, namun dia adalah idolanya, _one and only_.

Seshiru selalu berkata padanya agar ia selalu berlatih keras untuk menjadi seorang Hunter yang hebat nantinya, dan Suzuna selalu bertumpu pada seuntai kalimat pendek dari kakaknya itu untuk terus berlatih, berlatih, dan berlatih sebagaimana ia bisa. Ia ingin sekali menjadi seorang yang hebat seperti kakaknya—seorang yang dapat membunuh monster-monster kuat hanya dalam beberapa kali serangan (tidak seperti dirinya yang melawan Wolf saja belum berani), orang yang siap membantu prajurit-prajurit muda Rune Midgard.

Ia berlatih dengan tekun di Payon Field—yang walaupun musuhnya tidak seberapa dibandingkan dengan makhluk-makhluk yang mampu kakaknya itu basmi dalam sekejap, namun tetap ia jadikan sarana untuk dirinya berlatih. Walaupun terkadang ada beberapa orang tak bertanggung jawab yang (mungkin secara iseng) memanggil MVP dan membiarkannya berkeliaran dan menyusahkan para Novice—bukan, semua orang yang tengah berlatih atau hanya sekedar berjalan numpang lewat di sana, namun ia tetap gigih, membiarkan panah-panah rampingnya terbang bebas ke arah monster-monster yang tiada habisnya di sana—mungkin pepatah 'mati satu tumbuh seribu' benar-benar belaku di tempat ini.

Namun sesekali, ia akan merengek kepada kakaknya, memohon agar dia bisa ikut dengan sang kakak menelusuri bagian utara Einbroch, agar ia bisa melihat kehebatan kakaknya itu. Biasanya, Seshiru akan melarangnya karena ia takut adik kecilnya itu akan diserang oleh Geographer yang suka tiba-tiba muncul di tengah jalan itu, atau tidak sengaja membebaskan salah satu dari anak panahnya untuk terbang melesat menyerang salah satu makhluk yang juga banyak ada di sana. Namun pada akhirnya ia akan mengijinkan adiknya itu untuk ikut dengannya, asalkan ia tetap berhati-hati dan selalu waspada.

Dan tentu saja Suzuna menuruti kata-kata kakaknya, sebab ia sendiri juga sadar betapa lemahnya ia sekarang. Dan bila ia sudah puas melihat penampilan kakaknya itu, yang begitu memukau baginya dengan skill-skill tingkat atas yang dengan anggun kakaknya rapalkan, kata-kata pujian dan kekaguman akan meluncur dari bibir mungilnya, yang biasanya akan ditanggapi dengan sebuah senyuman kecil oleh kakaknya. Dan kemudian, ia akan melanjutkan rutinitasnya sehari-hari di Payon, berlatih, menjual barang-barang yang ia dapatkan dari monster-monster yang telah ia basmi, membeli beberapa ratus anak panah, dan kemudian melanjutkan latihannya lagi. Selalu, selalu, dan selalu seperti itu. Namun ia tidak jenuh, dan tidak akan pernah jenuh hingga ia bisa melampaui kakaknya itu.

Seorang Royal Guard teman kakaknya pernah bertanya, mengapa ia begitu terobsesi dengan kakaknya itu—dengan Seshiru? Dan ia menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan seuntai kalimat pendek, yang menurutnya merupakan alasan terkuatnya mengapa ia begitu berambisi untuk melampaui kakaknya.

— "Sebab dia adalah idolaku dari segala hal!"

Dan seorang LioDAce, hanya menanggapi jawaban itu dengan tawa lepasnya. Kemudian ditepuknya kepala Archer muda di hadapannya itu dan diacak olehnya rambut sang gadis, membuatnya meronta ingin minta dilepaskan karena dirinya malu menjadi tontonan orang ramai di Prontera, ibu kota dari Kerajaan Rune Midgard. Namun tentu saja Suzuna tau apa maksud dibalik tawa sang Royal Guard di hadapannya. Ia tidak bermaksud untuk menertawakan—hanya saja mungkin ia geli dengan jawaban polos dari gadis pemanah tersebut.

Dan seorang Suzuna, tentu saja, akan terus berlatih dan berusaha sekuat ia bisa. Semua hanya untuk satu tujuan, yaitu meraih impiannya untu menjadi seorang yang hebat dan dapat membantu siapa pun yang membutuhkannya, melebihi kakaknya yang sesungguhnya berada jauh di atasnya.

Namun, memiliki impian dan bekerja keras untuk meraihnya, adalah sesuatu yang baik, bukan?

**END**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Finishing Note: **Yup, itu tadi sekilas fic dari saya. Suzuna dan Seshiru itu karakter punya saya, sedangkan LioDAce itu punya kakak saya. Dan, oh, Seshiru dan LioDAce itu sama-sama beraksi di Fresh RO, makanya job-nya udah tinggi begituuu. -tampared- Tapi masih ada Seshiru dan LioDAce lain (?) juga kok di server Fun&Chat. Malangnya nasib Suzuna sendirian di server Rebirth... *lebay mode on* (gak penting banget sumpah)

Anyway, mind to give me some reviews? :D /plakk


End file.
